


Mochi Vs. Hoopa

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: Perverts Unite [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: And Mochi has to deal with it, Breeding, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Hoopa is up to their games again, Knotting, Large Cock, Massive Cock, Multi, Overabundance of Come, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pokephilia, Prehensile Penis, Remote Breeding, Remote Sex, Sloppy Seconds, abusing uses or portals, and thirds and fourths and fifths, beastiality, becomes filthy degenerate breeding sex, its from a prompt I gave and got inspired by, starts out a prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: Mochi stops Hoopa from goofing off with the Boarding Rapidash and gets a role reversal that she’s not all that opposed to.
Relationships: Female Human/Multiple Pokémon, Human/Pokemon - Relationship
Series: Perverts Unite [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/318311
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Mochi Vs. Hoopa

Mochi groaned as she sat on her bathing stool, limbs weighted with hard work and long days. The fours mares she was boarding weren’t terrible, but it was  _ Spring _ and that meant bad tempers and fending off every dick that tried to crawl into the barn with them. She was still going to have at least one or two eggs in the next day or two, but it was on the better side of the average. Mares in heat always through a male into rut. 

“It was so weird that there was a  _ Hoopa _ in the mix, though.” She thought Hoopa were supposed to be genderless. Every article she had gotten her hand on said so unanimously. Did that mean, if this one went for the mares, that all Legendary Pokémon had sexes and the world commission really, really didn’t want the world to know? “Well, if it portalled in, at least I know the pedigree.”

Rinsing out her hair with her bucket, she crawled over to the soaking tub to relax as she brushed out then braided her hair, pinning it to her head in a crown. It didn’t take long before her relaxing ended up with her playing a little. She didn’t mind getting off since the tub was so small and she always refilled it, but most of the time, it was just a nice way to loosen up while keeping some anticipation. 

“No, but seriously. What was a  _ Hoopa _ doing  _ here _ of all backwater nowheres?” 

She wouldn’t get an answer but she was about to get a taste of revenge. Sighing as she stopped playing, she turned over, reaching for her towel. It didn’t do to fall asleep or get  _ lazy _ and just not get out. A perfectly good bed was two doors down. The sharp, cool press of metal against her hands had her eyes widening, her hands vanishing through a portal that shrunk and tightened - but didn’t hurt or damage. She recognized that color and the ring and what it did because she was a Pokémon nerd, but  _ come on. _ She was doing her job! 

“Oh, come on! I’m just doing my job! Their lady doesn’t want the girls bees for another three years! It’s nothing against you, it’s just for the safety of the girls!” Childish giggles met her ears and Mochi sighed. “Really, Hoopa?” 

A hand smacked her backside, groping it. 

Mochi turned to look. Nothing. Damn. The warm metal pressed to her backside was telling and she sat on the edge of her soaking tub. “Sweetie, if you’re going to spank me, fine. But if you go farther than that, you had better have a tube of lube ready because I don’t get wet like the media would have people believe.” 

There is a quiet considering moment. A face rubbed against her butt cheek, little teeth leaving shuddery little bites. Mochi felt a moment of very deep concern. “Sweetie, I’m serious. Don’t take me dry. That will  _ damage _ me. Maybe permanently. I’m not a Pokémon, I don’t heal that way.” 

Little hands patted her butt before the metal moved and pressed against her thighs and the delicate bit of human mechanics there. She felt a tongue and wiggled a little. “Saliva doesn’t count! Saliva never counts! A gel, a liquid, whatever, but saliva is not a lubricant and please don’t use anything with silicone. I might actually die.” There was a sigh against her and she shrugged. “I can’t help it! I’m allergic to latex  _ and _ silicone and to be honest, finding good things is hard.” 

There was a long considering moment before those little hands pulled her open and only the ring around her wrists jerking her up kept her from falling over the moment something long and sticky and wet was presented to her pussy, rings around her ankles pulling them open as she was tipped back. Mochi yelped, the beastly thing slicking her up, alright, before finding her hole and pushing itself in. It was slick and oozing and felt  _ so good. _ She jerked, actually realizing: this wasn’t a prank anymore from the mischievous Hoopa. It was going out of its way to have sex, or watch her be used for sex. Mochi moaned, back arching as she felt the inhuman body part pushing deep, deep enough that the sting was overpowering for just a moment. She clenched down on the appendage that she couldn’t see, the body attached to it jerking before pushing in more, deeper, as if suddenly needy and wanting. Mochi felt her eyes roll. 

Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, _ she thought as she shook and tried to not fall off the lip of her tub. She hadn’t been touched like this in years and it had been a few months since she properly got off at all. She was going to break her neck and thank the Hoopa for it. 

That slimy bit of what had to be a Pokémon twisted in her, bulging out closer to where it breached her and making her cry out. That was her G-Spot! Her legs shook and those rings lifted her until she was suspended, moving her around until she was on the cool tile. The tentacle or cock or something noticed her reaction and, while it shoved more in, a thick knobby protrusion extended to push up against her G-Spot with unerring accuracy. Thrusting, her body rocking, she never noticed when the rings on her ankles left, her voice rising on a yowl as she was fucked deeper than she had been in over ten years. 

The tip of the tentacle - she was calling a spade a spade, dammit - pressed into her cervix, slick and easy and smooth. She whimpered as her eyes rolled before a heavy thrust up and into her G-Spot had her seeing stars as her orgasm swept over her. She couldn’t hear anything over the thundering of her blood in her ears, could barely feel the thick heat of being stuffed beyond what she should have been able to take. Her womb was invaded, the tentacle twisting up in it until she felt her hips meeting a sticky groin. Her skin bubbled up in delight even as she shuddered, the tentacle thrashing happily before it started to swell even more. Mochi shouted, head going back as cum was spilt into her, directly into her womb and making her sticky and perfectly wet and so full. 

So full, in fact, that she kept bloating. Her uterus was full but it was about to get fuller. “W-wait.  _ Wait, _ there is no more room!” 

It didn’t matter, Hoopa wasn’t stopping and the creature inside her womb kept unloading all the sticky goo she could handle and then some. She ballooned, little by little, until she had a thick baby-looking bump. She sobbed when the cock left, hollowing her out and leaving her empty and full and fuck if she didn’t adore having her uterus fucked so heavy with goo that she wished for the babies they promised. The moment the sticky tentacle was gone, Mochi sighed as she tried to rub her belly. She couldn’t, her hands still trussed up. Wait. She’d been fucked. Literally. Why was she…

Another cock pressed, this one much, much larger than the previous, feeling like a blunt tube being thrust against her. She yelled as it caught on her lips, flexing before sliding off her hole and sliding between her thighs to thrust up like a literal pillar, a magenta-white pillar of what looked like light sliding up and up and up. The beast thrust up against and again before pulling back. The hoop on her pussy shrunk and moved, the next thrust having the cock spear her. Fuck. She couldn’t, she  _ couldn’t! _

She was going to, regardless. It pushed in, heavy drag and thick spread, pulling back and pushing back in, pulling back and pushing back in,  _ pulling back and pushing back in. _ Each long stroke had it going deeper, going further in, her belly bulging so heavily that it eclipsed where she was swollen with gooey cum. She cried out, that cock pressing into her cervix before pushing through, the slickness of her previous lover allowing it to just ignore how very small she was. The tubular head pushed up against her belly and she bulged and stretched around the pillar-like cock. It wasn’t done, either, still streaming into her body like a tree growing up through her womb. 

“I can’t,  _ I can’t… _ ” 

Nothing responded to her and it kept filling and filling and suddenly it was twisting in on itself, prehensile and moving, shaking her as it thrust and curled over itself like a snake come alive in her belly. She sobbed, her legs shaking as she brought them together, as if that would keep the beastly thing in her from moving. Her wrists left her bound on the floor, the entirety of her body shaking with the movement of the monster cock, her belly shuddering and her small breasts bobbing with each forceful plunge deeper. It went deeper, faster and she slid on the slick tile. Then it went harder, her bones shaking with it as the cock slammed inside. 

Mochi whited out when she came from it; too much, not enough. The rhythmic squeezing around that monster had it jerking, speeding up until it was a jackhammer, the cock shortening but growing thicker, swelling in her canal, in her womb until it was thicker than before and almost breaking her. “PLEASE, PLEASE  _ JUST CUM!” _

The cock barer must have heard her plea as it pushed until a bone and spine exterior rubbed against her ass, cock jutting out her belly like a cliff before the base expanded into a smooth knot and the tubular head exploded. Pints of cum shot out, pushing her skin around again and again as it reshaped her body to it’s girth and the heavy seed it hosed her with. Soon, it wasn’t just a pint here and there but a gallon, then another and another, each release fattening her up like the most pregnant woman in the world. She rolled to the side so she could keep breathing, the hitching of her breath as the knot tied her to the beast loud in the otherwise silent house. 

She knew dog-types. Most took fifteen minutes to an hour to release, depending on breed, urgency, and comfort level. She didn’t have a wall clock but she guessed a whooping half hour would elapse before the beast let her free of it’s tie. Exhausted, aching and full and pussy fluttering like a weak heartbeat, Mochi passed out across the floor. 

  
  


Mochi came to with the cock sliding out, the cum inside too sticky and thick to pour out like she needed it to. She was also doing that lovely thing where she was getting dry, even with all of that wonderful gooey filling. Moaning as the cock finally slipped free, a small hand patted her vulva lovingly, sticking little fingers in and coming back more tacky than slick. There was a long sound of mild upset before five slick tentacles were being pushed into her hole like before, only these ones seemed to swirl around each other like drills, all gooey and slick and massive as they drilled in and kept her gaping, though not as wide as the previous dick. Whimpering, Mochi rolled to her belly, knees coming up under her to keep her sore stomach off the floor even as she brushed the tile with her overstuffed womb. 

Each of the cocks responded when she rolled, more than one heading for her cervix, pushing the escaping cum back inside before pressing deep. She moaned, panting as they worked her up and up, little fingers on her clit to stimulate her higher into lust. All five soon squeezed through her cervix, opening her wider and wider until something even bigger slid along their girths and straight into her womb. It wasn’t as thick as the previous, even with all six, but it was close. Already she felt overwhelmed, her body crying out for a break but the Pokemon fucking her not taking heed as they used her for their enjoyment. It was so stiff between the meaty barrier of the other cocks, and ridged when it broke free of the softer, gooey cocks as it rubbed her walls and lips. One of the gooey cocks erupted, spraying her womb and the stiff dick with oozing cum. Two more went off, the sounds of needy moans echoing like through water. And then there were three, one hard and heavy and covered in ridges of spongy flesh that caught and rubbed and two that were soft as silk and slick and full.

Mochi moaned into her arms, suddenly realizing that her hands were free. She reached down, fingering her hole where she was stretched impossibly wide and then her clit. The little hand there tried to escape but she grabbed it, helping it learn what she needed to finish getting off. Moaning loudly in the echoing space of the bathroom, she felt the cocks pick up, hammering deeper. The hard one kept coming, possibly as long as her arm for all she cared, but filling her up like a champ and starting to edge the two others out of the way. They didn’t like that, squirming through her cervix and making her eyes roll in her head as they battled to get off. When the two gooey cocks finally blew, the loads were massive, backed up and needy. It felt odd and so good when little bumps rolled through the cocks and her cervix straight into her womb. 

Crying, she held the smaller hand in her own as she came, the two soft cocks leaving as the hard one wet deeper, hilting as far as it could go and a knot blowing up, blocking all passage out as it stilled for just a moment before shooting wad after wad of cum into her overstuffed, overworked womb, ballooning her even further out so that she was rolling back to her side after losing balance. She lost grip of that small hand, but it petted her belly, her thighs, the beast between her thighs. She sobbed. 

“Oh, fuck, oh, please. I can’t.  _ I can’t _ …” 

Long minutes passed before the cock in her stopped pumping so much cum she felt she could bathe in it. The roundness of her body astounded her even as it worried her. She was a farmer, alone in the fields but for a few passing working Pokemon. It didn’t take long for this knot to release, though something from it shivered its way into her womb, barely felt and entirely ignored as she was pulled from. Before she could even speak or drip one drop of cum, another cock was slamming into her, her body shaking as it was thrashed around on a cock that was almost as every bit big as The Pillar, humping faster and fierce before pushing deep into her cervix to pause, unloading a heavy amount of precum that had to be glue for the sheer consistency. That didn’t stop the Pokemon from using her up, slapping hips to her body, filling her so that all she could feel was the cock decimating her insides until it pressed even tighter than before and knotted, goopy ropes of cum plodding into her womb at a steady, thick pace until the beast moved. ‘

Mochi cried out, hand going to her hip to try and reach where they were connected to, she wasn’t sure, pet the cock nicely and ask the owner to not do that thing? She didn’t have to worry and the beast was stopped doing whatever it was doing. Not long after, the knot released and Mochi felt the thick cum clot in her womb, her cervix gaping but unable to expel the fluids, even when she pressed on her belly. Her body was bound to the floor and hunger gnawed as her even as her belly was cramped in the cage of her flesh. She started to nod off as she waited for something to happen, too tired and sore to do more than a weak attempt at sitting up. 

Finally giving up moving for now, she pillowed her head on her arm and brought her legs up under her engorged belly. She felt a blanket laid over her as the little Hoopa, the cause of all this, hovered worriedly. Waving the little mischief maker closer, she brought it down for a kiss to the red and gray brow. “Next time, maybe ask permission.” She yawned and the small Pokemon flitted around. “And, hey, check up on me? I don’t want to die because of snu-snu.” 

She was asleep before she saw the little creature freaking out. 

  
  


The swelling in her belly had condensed. Oh, she was still swollen, but it was more of a  _ nine months with twins _ rather than  _ nine whole pumpkins. _ It was a nice surprise when she awoke that morning and she had felt the weight of several somethings in her belly shiver with her movements. Mochi put on a nice babydoll dress after rinsing off and went to work, hoing her garden and pulling weeds. Several caterpie came out to nibble on what she pulled and she smiled, patting a few on their heads. 

“Just don’t eat the vegetables or my herbs, okay?” 

She went about her day, did her chores, and ate like she was going to starve. That night, she tapped the top of her domed belly. “Whatever is in there, be gentle, okay?” 

She didn’t receive a response as she expected, but it felt nice to talk to her belly anyway. Turning out the light, she snuggled into bed with that cum plug firmly in place. Sighing as she laid on her side, Mochi fell asleep quickly. 

  
  


Her belly was much smaller, her hands able to loop around it completely if barely. Her skin was taut but not as if she would burst. No, not this time. She was tight enough to where she could count the eggs sitting under her skin, each almost perfectly round orb bumping up her skin and obscuring the ones deeper inside. She had swallowed two pumpkins by now. 

Caressing her skin, she began her day again, feeling heavy and gravid with the eggs. Her skin almost tingled with it, the eggs unable to easily move but gently rolling with each sway of her hips. This was the case for a month, each egg a different size as she caressed her ripe belly and tended to her life. She had just stood up in her garden when the cum plug in her womb moved. 

Clutching her middle, Mochi stumbled until she was kneeling, big boots smacking around her shins and the wire used to string up a tomato plant caught in the laces. Her apron was an old one, lots of large pockets that went half the length. It was full of the early vegetables and she scrambled to get them out before she destroyed them. 

Mochi paused as she reached for another item, breath catching. The eggs were moving down and into position. Shit. Her water took that moment to break, leaking down her thighs. Double shit. 

“Oh, this is going to be  _ terrific _ to be doing.” 

Thunder rumbled close by. 

“Oh, come on!” 

Rain started then, a light drizzle turning quickly to a thick pour. The dirt she was in turned to mud quickly. She wanted to move. Wanted to get somewhere better, safer. There wasn’t an option of that happening as the first egg breached her cervix and slid down her canal with odd ease. Her breath caught, her muscles pushing without thought of the brain. Then it was coming out, a fast and furious motion that had it plopping into the standing water between her knees. Then another rolled down, and another, and  _ another. _

It curiously didn’t hurt, pleasure starting to crawl up her spine as the eggs left her empty and hollowed out. Each one rolled down her canal, each one slipped free of her body, and each one made her shiver closer and closer to a finish. The last egg was the hardest, larger, heavier, her walls throbbing, her cervix held agape. She pushed, both with hands and body, the egg forcing her even wider than the Pokémon that had put these inside her body. Mochi wailed as she forced it to push past the first barrier, the egg settling in her canal like a bowling ball. She painted and whimpered, trying to get the last one out. 

Hoopa appeared as if summoned and Mochi sobbed. “It’s stuck! It’s… it’s so big. I can’t g-get it out!” The Pokémon chirped worriedly, shifting its hands to press between her lips. It flinched, looking at the rings it had at its disposal. “I can’t. It’s t-too big! My hips don’t even spread that far!” 

The Pokémon petted her side, nuzzling her belly. Mochi whimpered as she shivered in the rain, the Hoopa finally taking a ring and shrinking it down. It slid into her hole, slowly expanding. Beside the Pokémon, another hoop opened and Mochi could see the deep indigo and neon-to-hot pink spackling on the egg like freckles falling through to the ground. Water splashed up around it and she sobbed with gratitude of the Pokémon. 

“Th-thank you, Hoopa,” she cried, hugging the creature tight. After a moment, she released it to start gathering the eggs into her apron, nine lavender and green eggs, two white, three black, and the one the size of a literal bowling ball. Standing carefully, she trod slowly into the house, wincing as she wobbled her way up the stairs and into the living room. She arranged the eggs on the couch in front of the fireplace, commandeering an old magazine basket better suited to gather herbs. Or, in this case, eggs. 

She left them there to all but crawl into the bathing room, shedding clothes and sitting on her knees, the tile too cool but her body too tired and sore to move. Little hands wandered over her back from her bowed position, patting her shoulders and petting her hair. She sighed as the Hoopa set about turning on water and filling a bucket, pouring it through to rinse her with lovely hot water that stopped the shivering she barely felt. Blood started to flow and her body loosened. In no time at all, she was bathed and warm and wrapped in a fluffy towel. 

“So. Are you gonna stick around for a while?” 

The little Pokémon seemed to pause before nodding their head, giggling. Mochi smiles a little, holding her arms open for a hug. The little creature shuffled close, Mochi’s swelling breasts cradling it as she wrapped her arms and towel around them both. 

“So, lets get dry and then I can check on the babies. And can I ask… just what  _ did _ I get fucked raw by?” 

The little Hoopa giggled. 

  
  


Somewhere in another region on an island far from the fields of Mochi’s farm, Reshiram and Zekrom lounged as they fucked the hoops left by the little Pokémon, groaning as they rutted another body so full of their cum that it weighed into their laps, the two high-fiving in solidarity for the first time since they were born. 

Further afield, a Breeder’s studs lamented that they couldn’t get another human while stalking a cute little Trainer girl with a Sylveon keeping them on their toes. 

Even further out, circling the planet, swayed Eternatus. Mildly baffled but not unpleasantly surprised. Folding over itself, the largest living Pokémon circled the moon to take a nap on the dark side. 


End file.
